What Is Love
by Yoru-123
Summary: Tal vez no sea bueno explicando lo que siento, pero es que cuando te conocí perdí la cabeza, es más cuando estas cerca todo mi mundo pasa en cámara lenta, no sé lo que siento, así que dime por favor ¿esto es realmente amor?... (SasuTen)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos como están, no quiero empezar sin antes agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi primer fic Disturbance, gracias totales a Guest , Annie y Marisol de Inuzuka, muchísimas gracias por apoyar la historia. Bueno aquí les dejo con una nueva y espero que les guste.

Espero que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas, cuídense mucho.

**Los personajes de Naruto shippuden no me pertenecen, sino al genial Masashi Kishimoto.**

ACLARACIONES:

Narración: bla bla

Recuerdos: _bla bla_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**WHAT IS LOVE**

Echado en la cama de su apartamento se encontraba un joven de tez blanca y ojos tan profundos como la noche, estaba mirando el blanco techo de su habitación, como si allí pudiera hallar las respuestas a cada una de sus interrogantes.

Con el gran ventanal abierto y dándole de lleno la fresca brisa de la mañana, tomó una pequeña fotografía que yacía en el buró, palpando con las yemas de sus dedos, bordeó el delicado rostro de la fémina de la foto y con una sonrisa ladeada dejo que sus pensamientos lo envolvieran.

Recorrió la vista por toda la prolija habitación con decorados en blanco y azul rey que le hacían dar un toque elegante y masculino, tal como a ella le encantaba, recordó entonces que fue ella que le ayudó a decorar la habitación cuando solo eran amigos. Recuerdos que cuando los evoca lo hacen sentir realmente complacido, recuerdos de cómo empezó todo, de cómo la conoció.

.

.

… **Flash back (narrado por Sasuke)…**

_Me levanto de golpe y desorientado comienzo a mirar a mí alrededor, pues lo único que recuerdo es el campo de batalla de la sangrienta guerra a la cual nos enfrentábamos, busco a mi alrededor tratando de ubicar a mi tonto amigo pero lo único que encuentro son las blancas paredes de la habitación y un aroma a desinfectante invade mis sentidos, es en donde caigo en cuenta que estoy en un hospital, me agarro la cabeza fuertemente para recordar que fue lo que pasó y como llegué hasta aquí pero el suave abrir de la puerta interrumpen mis pensamientos._

_̶ ¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste Sasuke kun! – Me dice mi escandalosa compañera de equipo, totalmente emocionada – Todos estábamos realmente preocupados por ti – lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro._

_̶ Cómo está el tonto de Naruto – pregunto tratando de no mostrar preocupación – ¡Oh! Sasuke kun él ya está mejor, despertó antes que tú – me lo dice con una ligera sonrisa._

_̶ Ya veo hasta para eso cree que es mejor que yo – respondo con un poco de frustración, en esos instantes se abre la puerta intempestivamente mostrando al recién nombrado como por acto de invocación._

_̶ ¡Sasuke, que bien que ya despertaste dattebayo! – Lo dice gritando a todo pulmón – Ya cállate, que escandaloso eres – Respondo levemente irritado._

_̶ Bueno yo iré avisar a Tsunade Sama para que venga a revisarte Sasuke kun – lo dice saliendo de la habitación dejándonos a nosotros solos, después de unos minutos de silencio son interrumpidos por el tonto rubio._

_̶ Sasuke, ya que la guerra ha terminado que piensas hacer. Te vas a quedar con nosotros en la aldea, cierto – lo dice más como una afirmación que como una pregunta – Por supuesto tonto, voy a ser yo el Hokage, no tú – le digo seriamente – ¡Eso lo veremos ttebayo! – me responde con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_̶ Y a todo esto Sasuke ¿En dónde te piensas quedar? Porque si no me equivoco el distrito de los Uchihas esta clausurado y además… ̶ Si ya lo sé – lo interrumpo – No sé a dónde ir – le respondo con leve preocupación._

_̶ Uhmm… Sasuke… si tú quieres, puedes rentar un apartamento en el mismo edificio en el que estoy, están desocupados, además… no quiero… que te sientas solo… ¡dattebayo!... O no se jejejej – Rió nerviosamente._

_̶ No lo sé… tengo que pensarlo… además con que voy a pagarlo… tal vez no me alcance… – Uhmm… ¡YA SÉ QUÉDATE EN MI CASA DATTEBAYOOO! Además que me ayudas con los gastos así será menos – Lo dijo interrumpiéndome – Bueno si no hay de otra, tendré que aceptar – le respondo con un deje de resignación._

_̶ Pero… Sasuke… debes saber una cosa… jejejeje – Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente – Etto, jejejeje… ̶ Habla de una maldita vez idiota – le dije totalmente enojado – ¡Bueno ya! Vomosavivvirconunachica…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la historia espero que sea de su agrado, les agradezco un montón, como ven la historia se centra después de la guerra, sin más me despido, muchas gracias…**

**Bye byee.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos como están, espero que bien, bueno primeramente quiero dar las gracias a todos los maravillosos lectores que me animan a seguir con la historia y también gracias por los consejos que me dan para poder escribir mejor y que ustedes lean algo de calidad.

**Bueno los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino al genial Masashi kishimoto.**

En este capítulo seguirá el flash back narrado por Sasuke.

.

.

.

**CONOCIENDOTE (parte I)**

– _¡Bueno ya! Vomosavivvirconunachica…_

_̶ ¡Qué dijiste idiota! – se lo dije demasiado exasperado que comencé a agarrarlo de los hombros y a zarandearlo bruscamente. Claro, en ese momento no sabía cómo reaccionar, el muy tonto me lo había dicho tan repentinamente. ¡Genial! ahora seguramente sería una loca acosadora como muchas de la aldea._

_̶ Pero Sasuke déjame explicarte…_

_̶ ¡Ashh! que me quieres explicar, seguramente tendremos en la casa a una acosadora que no dejará de seguirme mientras permanezca en tu casa – quería que Naruto entendiera la situación y me la explicara… y … a todo esto porque el dobe tendría a una chica viviendo en su casa. _

_̶ Oye Naruto ¿Por qué tienes a una chica viviendo en tu casa? … no será que… ̶ le dije con un tic nervioso en la ceja._

_̶ ¿Qué? No entiendo porque pones esa cara como si… oye no… que estás pensando…_

_̶ Naruto explícame… no será que… ¿embarazaste a una chica?... – se lo solté sin más con total nerviosismo de que pudiera ser esa la razón, no quería ser mal tercio, sería muy incómodo._

_̶ ¡No, qué cosa estás hablando! – Me lo dijo totalmente exasperado y al borde del colapso – Solo que… no sé cómo decirlo – su reacción cambio bruscamente bajando la mirada, notándose en sus ojos atisbos de tristeza._

_̶ Habla ya ¿Qué pasó? – estaba desesperado de porque tanto misterio en él._

_̶ Lo que pasa es que me siento culpable, Sasuke yo no sabía que hacer… todo fue mi culpa – esas palabras me dejaron más confundido que antes._

_̶ Dime que pasó – le dije lo más calmado que pude para que el pudiera decirme sus razones._

_̶ Sasuke… en la guerra murió un gran amigo… quizás tú no recuerdes a Neji Hyuga… _

_̶ Si lo recuerdo… es ese al que me quería enfrentar en los exámenes chunnin… el amigo del raro de las cejotas ¿cierto? – le contesté con seriedad – Pero eso que tiene que ver con la chica y porque te sientes culpable… no lo entiendo – le dije._

_̶ Bueno déjame explicarte, el murió en la guerra… por mi culpa… por protegerme de uno de los ataques del juubi… yo… me siento realmente culpable porque él dejo sola a esa chica que está viviendo en mi casa, que por cierto se mudó ayer... jejeje… y bueno… él y ella tenían una relación, además yo le juré a Neji que iba a cuidar de ella como una hermana y que no la iba a dejar sola – me lo dijo con tristeza y a la vez con nerviosismo, quizás por el tipo de reacción que yo pudiera tener._

_̶ Entonces – le dije – No me va acosar ¿cierto? … digo por lo que me has contado, ella…_

_̶ Por eso ni te preocupes a ella no le gustan los sangrones como tú dattebayo – me contestó mirándome con burla y con una sonrisilla que me sacaba de quicio._

_̶ Ya cállate… _

_En ese instante mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos suaves golpes a la puerta, a lo cual el rubio contestó un pase tan escandaloso que tuve que taparme los oídos para no quedarme sordo, levanté la mirada y me topé con los ojos de la Hokage, pensé que ésta me miraría con desdén pero no fue así me miraba con preocupación y porque no con alivio, quizás porque ya había recobrado la conciencia._

_̶ ¿Cómo te sientes? – me dijo la manda más de la aldea al tiempo que me examinaba._

_̶ Ya me siento bien, casi no me duele nada… ¿ya me van a dar de alta? – pregunté esperanzado._

_̶ Primero tengo que corroborar tu estado con algunos exámenes… Sakura, por favor llama al equipo especializado – le dijo la Hokage a la pelirosa, fue allí donde me di cuenta de su presencia. _

_̶ Sí Tsunade Sama – respondió saliendo raudamente por la puerta._

_̶ Naruto retírate…_

_̶ Pero Oba Chan… ya… ya me voy – dijo este sumamente asustado, saliendo lo más rápido posible. En ese instante entraron varios enfermeros a la habitación._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Después de unas cuantas horas de corroborar mi perfecto estado, la Hokage certificó mi alta no sin antes preguntarme donde me iba a quedar, claro, tuve que decirle que viviría en la casa del dobe, lo cual con una sonrisa burlona me dijo que estaría en buenas manos, ante ese comentario solo rodé los ojos, cuando esta salió nuevamente entró el escandaloso ese a fastidiarme._

_̶ Y bien ¿ya te van a dar de alta? O todavía no debilucho – con esas palabras colmó mi paciencia, tanto así que le lance una almohada en la cara, ¡ja! me dio tanta satisfacción, eso le pasa por molestarme._

_̶ ¡hum! – le contesté con mis típicos monosílabos._

_̶ Bien, entonces prepárate porque nos vamos dattebayo._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya al estar en la puerta de la casa de Naruto no pude evitar sentirme nervioso, el porqué no lo sabía, quizás el saber que viviríamos con una chica hacía que me sienta de esa manera, pero porque, que tiene de especial, si es cualquier chica, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz._

_̶ Oye vas a pasar o te vas a quedar ahí a fuera – me dijo el idiota que tenía como amigo._

_̶ Ya cállate y hazte a un lado – le dije con voz áspera._

_̶ Naruto ve lávate las manos que ya vamos almorzar – se escuchó una dulce voz desde dentro, esperen dije dulce, no que va._

_̶ ¡Si, dattebayo!... Tenten es una chica realmente agradable y dulce… el que me diga eso me hace pensar que mi madre me está llamando para comer… es curioso ¿cierto? – noté tristeza y nostalgia en sus ojos._

_̶ Oye Tenten chan, he traído a un dobe a comer – se fue gritando hasta la cocina dejándome con las palabras que quería decirle, lo único que atiné hacer fue dejar mis cosas en el mueble y recostarme en éste, me sentía cansado y un poco adolorido, después de unos minutos, llegó Naruto y se dejó caer a mi costado._

_̶ Sasuke tu habitación es la del costado derecho, la del frente es la de Tenten Chan y la mía es la del fondo dattebayo – contestó con su típica sonrisa zorruna. Ni siquiera me digne a contestarle solo me paré, agarré mis cosas y me fui al lugar que me había indicado._

_Una vez que abrí la puerta de la habitación le di una mirada al lugar, muy colorida y estrafalaria para mi gusto, las paredes eran de un color naranja chillón, los cobertores y almohadas de un verde fosforescente y para rematar la decoración encima de la cama estaba un horrible peluche que no se si era un perro o un cerdo. _

_Toda la habitación era demasiado para mi gusto, se notaba al tiro que el dueño de la casa era Naruto. Masajeándome las cienes, para ya no estresarme más de la cuenta, me senté en lo que iba ser mi cama, ya un poco más calmado empecé a desempacar, pero de vez en cuando alzaba la vista topándome con el aspecto del recinto y no podía evitar poner cara de horror y entrar en trance preguntándome si realmente podría pasar la noche aquí._

_̶ No te preocupes, con un poco de pintura el aspecto de la habitación estará arreglado – una voz femenina y dulce me sacó de ese cuadro de horror._

_̶ Lo que pasa es que el dobe es un exagerado – escuché la voz burlona de su acompañante entonces me giré de golpe para gritarle sus cuatro verdades al Uzumaki, pero mi respiración se detuvo y las palabras que quería gritarle al idiota aquel se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, tanto así que hasta las olvidé, solo sé que en ese momento perdí la noción del tiempo, perdí la cabeza, hasta sentí que todo mi mundo giraba en cámara lenta, no sé qué fue lo que pasó, por qué siento que mi corazón se acelera a tal punto que hasta comienza a doler._

_No sé qué es lo que me está pasando pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia, muchas gracias por leer lindos lectores, el siguiente capítulo trataré de subirlo pronto. **

**Bye byeeee **


	3. Chapter 3

He aquí el tercer capítulo de la historia, disculpen la demora, muchas gracias a todos por leer, se les requiere bellos lectores, me hacen inmensamente feliz.

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi kishimoto.**

Ya saben la historia sigue siendo narrada por Sasuke y es parte de un flash back.

* * *

.

.

.

**CONOCIÉNDOTE (parte II)**

_Después de esos minutos de quedar como idiota solo pude salir de mi ensoñación cuando escuché una leve risa por parte de la chica que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta al costado de Naruto y éste con su brazo recargado en el hombro de ella, sentí incomodidad al ver la escena._

_̶ Vayamos a comer – dijo ella._

_̶ Espera un segundo Tenten chan, déjame presentarte a Sasuke Uchiha, mi amigo de toda la vida, sé que has oído hablar de él, pero te lo presento formalmente para que tengas el disgusto de conocerlo jejejjeje – ahora sí que Naruto me las iba a pagar, levanté un brazo para tirarle coscorrones pero ella me detuvo._

_̶ Mucho gusto soy, Tenten – dijo con una sonrisa sincera al tiempo que me agarraba la mano que había levantado para pegarle a Naruto, ese momento fue extraño, sentí como un hormigueo que empezaba por mis dedos y se extendía por toda mi mano._

_̶ Bueno ahora si vayamos a comer… ¿qué has preparado hoy Tenten chan? Porque me muero de hambre, te imaginas que cuando estaba en el hospital solo comía una sopa ligera, y sí que era ligera, pura agua con unos cuantos fideos ¡Qué abuso! – gritaba con horror el rubio tonto._

_̶ Adelántense ustedes… yo tengo que… seguir acomodando mis cosas – lo dije sin ni siquiera mirarlos, sentía que mi rostro ardía, no hay que ser un genio para saber lo que me estaba sucediendo, me había sonrojado pero ¿Por qué? ¿Solo por ese leve contacto? Creo que son los efectos de la guerra… si debe ser eso… me falta descanso… porque yo Sasuke Uchiha jamás podría sentir eso._

_Terminé de guardar mi ropa en el pequeño armario de madera gastada que se encontraba en la habitación, pero por más que intentaba concentrarme en lo que hacía no podía, cada que cerraba los ojos podía ver dos grandes orbes chocolates y una dulce sonrisa, pero que me pasa, yo no soy así._

_̶ ¡Yo no soy así! – grité desesperado como para convencerme a mí mismo de mis palabras._

_̶ Ya sé que no eres así, por lo general eres más tonto… anda ya ven que se enfría y deja de hablar solo que pareces loco dattebayo – me gritó desde la puerta Naruto._

_̶ Ya voy – dije con total aburrimiento._

_Ya en el comedor Naruto no paraba de parlotear, a veces me pregunto cómo puede existir gente tan parlanchina como él, al momento de girar mi vista me encuentro con una mirada achocolatada, eso hizo que una especie de corriente eléctrica atravesara mi columna vertebral haciéndome estremecer, pero claro yo soy muy inteligente y no deje que ninguna emoción me dominara, estoy seguro que nadie lo notó, si estoy seguro._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya es de noche, apago las luces de la habitación para poder descansar un poco, cierro los ojos lentamente, mañana sería otro día en el cual me la pasaría fuera de casa metido en mi entrenamiento. Trato de dormir pero no puedo, busco la posición adecuada para descansar pero nuevamente las imágenes de la tarde comienzan a pasar por mi mente, me levanto miro la hora en el reloj en forma de sapo colgado en la pared, parte de la horrible decoración de la habitación, son las 10 : 40 de la noche, me acomodo nuevamente y me dejo caer lentamente en un profundo sueño._

_._

_._

_._

_Me despierto intempestivamente a la par que suelto un bufido cansado y aburrido, no puedo creer que hasta en mis sueños tenga que ver nuevamente lo sucedido de esta mañana y para variar mi desquiciada mente solo le daba importancia a los momentos en donde ella se encontraba, haciendo recalcar su sonrisa y sus grandes ojos cafés, siento que todo esto se está saliendo de control tengo que hacer algo para frenar todas estas tontas emociones de una vez por todas antes que éstas me dominen y sea demasiado tarde. Con todos estos pensamiento en mi cabeza me levanto de la cama de un solo salto, salgo de la habitación en busca de un vaso con agua seguramente eso calmará estos estúpidos pensamientos._

_Camino entre la penumbra, prefiero hacerlo a oscuras, cruzo la sala de estar para dirigirme a la cocina, paso el umbral de la puerta para frenar en seco, observo detenidamente la delicada silueta que se encuentra recargada en la pared, ella se sobresalta un poco al darse cuenta de mi presencia, me quedo estático y solo observo como se acerca lentamente hacia mí._

_̶ ¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke san? - me preguntó confundida._

_̶ Yo solo vine por un vaso con agua – le respondí sin mostrar ninguna emoción, fue en ese momento que pasé por su lado y sentí su aroma, vainilla, me giré para verla y pude notar tristeza en su mirada bajé mi vista y note que llevaba una fotografía en sus manos, ella al darse cuenta quiso salir rápidamente del lugar pero fue detenida por mí._

_̶ Y tú que haces aquí – le pregunté sin mostrar interés._

_̶ Yo solo vine a pensar – me respondió – pero ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana…_

_̶ ¡Espera!... sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Qué te pasa?... Te noto algo mal – le pregunté desviando la mirada para que no notara mi leve sonrojo._

_̶ Yo solo no me siento bien… sé que tú debes saber lo que significa perder a un ser querido… por eso solo quería pensar – me dijo bajando la mirada_

_̶ Si entiendo pero… debes superarlo… __**él ya está muerto y nosotros estamos vivos**__ – le dije recalcando las últimas palabras, sé que está mal pero me incomoda la idea que este así por él._

_̶ Eres un insensible… no puedo creer como la gente dice que te pareces a Neji, tú solo eres un engreído – lo dijo con rabia._

_̶ Di lo que quieras, pero así llores o hagas lo que hagas él no va a regresar – le espeté con acidez en mis palabras. Ella solamente solo se me quedó viendo con una intensa ira y apretando su puño izquierdo y agarrando fieramente la dichosa fotografía con la otra mano._

_̶ Tú no eres el más indicado para decirme eso… o ya te olvidaste lo que hiciste por tu familia…_

_̶ ¡No lo he olvidado! Pero no ando lloriqueando por todos los rincones como lo haces tú… ̶ en ese momento sentí arder mi mejilla, me había golpeado. _

_̶ No te atrevas hablar así de mi… tú no me conoces – me dijo mientras salía del lugar empujándome en el proceso._

_Una vez que me había quedado solo, agarre el vaso y lo aventé, no me importó solo quería aplacar mi ira, ya mañana arreglaría eso con Naruto sé que va hacer un escándalo solo por un maldito vaso…_

…_**Fin del flash back…**_

_._

_._

_._

La brisa que entraba por la ventana seguía dándole de lleno en el rostro, el azabache seguía recostado en su cama y con la fotografía de la castaña en sus manos dibujando cada facción de la chica, sonreía de medio lado divertido.

̶ Sí que fuiste demasiado difícil… pero en eso radica tu encanto, Tenten – Sonrió nuevamente para nuevamente hundirse en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, el siguiente seguirá siendo un flash back de parte de Sasuke pero ya se centrará en una relación mucho más cercana de parte de los dos protagonistas. Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus reviews. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola sé que he estado desaparecida por mucho tiempo pero es que realmente estos últimos meses no me he sentido bien, la verdad es que estoy pasando por una etapa bastante dura en mi vida que hasta ahora me es difícil superar, la persona que más quería en este mundo se me fue, aunque sé que ahora ella se ha convertido en un angelito más que me cuidará desde el cielo, a mí y a mis hermanas aun no me hago la idea de que ya no eta más conmigo es bastante difícil, definitivamente el duelo y yo no nos llevamos nada bien; pero bueno, hoy decidí entrar al fanfiction.

No se preocupen no dejare la historia sin terminar por ello me reporto nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, bueno para aclarar dudas Tenten no está muerta así que no se preocupen, Sasuke solo está recordando cómo se dio su relación con la castaña. Quiero decirles que no abandonaré la historia, eso si se me hará muy difícil actualizar seguido pero no la dejaré sin terminar.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas por leer y darse tiempo de comentar la historia.

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto sensei.**

Espero que les guste nos vemos.

Aclaraciones:

Narración: blablá

_Flash back: blablá (narrado por Sasuke)_

.

.

.

.

Recostado en la gran cama con la brisa en su rostro y con una sonrisa dibujada en él, Sasuke seguía recordando todo acerca de su relación con la castaña. Dejó la fotografía en el buró, colocó sus fuertes brazos detrás de su cabeza para darse mayor comodidad.

̶ Cómo es que pudiste hacer lo que otras no… me volviste loco desde que te vi – habló al aire como si éste pudiera responderle.

̶ Me he vuelto loco por tu culpa – declaró sin perder la sonrisa. El moreno se sentía completamente diferente hasta podría decir que se convirtió en una mejor persona gracias a ella.

Sumergido en los recuerdos, se dejó llevar nuevamente…

.

.

.

_Han pasado dos semanas desde aquel incidente que tuvimos, desde allí nuestra relación es demasiado tensa, tanto así que hasta el despistado de Naruto se ha dado cuenta. En estos momentos nos encontramos en el comedor desayunando, puedo sentir la odiosa mirada del rubio como si así pudiera sacarme información de lo sucedido, claro de vez en cuando también la miraba a ella porque al parecer también había notado las miradas hostiles que ella me daba y sus repentinos cambios de humor si yo estaba cerca._

_̶ ¡Ya no puedo más, que les pasa a ustedes dos! – nos gritó con su voz escandalosa y señalándonos con su dedo acusador._

_̶ ¿De qué hablas Naruto? – Respondió la muy cínica con una sonrisa fingida, como si en realidad no pasara nada._

_̶ Hay por favor no lo nieguen, algo pasa entre ustedes dos… Sasuke habla de una buena vez ̶ me miró expectante._

_̶ No pasa nada tonto y ya déjame en paz – le contesté irritado._

_̶ No lo creo ustedes dos se traen algo… es como si estuvieran molestos… ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó desesperado._

_̶ Ya terminé… me voy - me levanté de la mesa llevando mis trastes para ir a lavarlos a la cocina._

_̶ Yo también me voy… tengo que ir a dar clases en la academia… adiós Naruto – dijo saliendo del comedor los más rápido posible, tal vez se dio cuenta de las intenciones del tonto._

_̶ Pero Tenten chan… yo… solo quería saber… bueno adiós – dijo Naruto con desilusión levantando la mano para despedirse._

_̶ Algo se me tiene que ocurrir para hacer que ellos no estén peleados dattebayo… uhmm…. ¡Ya sé! voy a ver a Hinata chan – dijo parándose de un salto._

_̶ Para qué vas a ver a la Hyuga – le pregunté _

_̶ No… nada… jejejeje – sonreía nervioso._

_̶ Bueno no me importa… adiós – le dije saliendo de la casa dando un portazo, me sentía molesto, había escuchado el plan del idiota, el muy tonto iba hacer algo para que Tenten y yo nos "reconciliemos" por así decirlo, es algo tonto… pero pensándolo bien me conviene así no tendría que ser yo el que dé su brazo a torcer, porque hacía muchos días que quería hablar con ella, arreglar las cosas y decirle que lo siento, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía. Bueno lo dejaré en las manos del dobe, aunque pensándolo bien puede que acabemos peor._

_._

_._

_._

_._

El pelinegro sonreía divertido ante sus recuerdos, se incorporó de la cama quedando sentado en ella, revolvió sus cabellos, tomó una de las almohadas y aspiró el aroma que se encontraba impregnado en ésta, vainilla, ése era el aroma de aquel objeto pero sobre todo el perfume característico de aquella mujer, ella que había logrado cambiarlo a él y todo su mundo, ella que había entrado sin permiso hasta su corazón y se había quedado allí para ponerlo de cabeza.

.

.

.

.

̶ _Ya llegué – dije con total desgano, en verdad estaba sumamente furioso ¿por qué? Bueno para empezar tuve que soportar las miradas hostiles de toda la aldea mientras me dirigía a la torre del Hokage, segundo tuve que esperar como una hora al idiota de Kakashi, en verdad no sé cómo se convirtió en el mandamás de la aldea, para que me diga que asuntos quería tratar conmigo para luego mandarme a la oficina de los ancianos donde tuve que escuchar sus discursos bastantes aburridos que nada mas hacen que me den ganas de golpearlos… Que nadie confía en ti, que solo estas aquí por agradecimiento porque si fuera por nosotros te hubiéramos eliminado junto a Madara y bla bla bla_…

_̶ Si quieres almorzar sírvete, aún está caliente – levanté mi rostro para verla, su voz hizo que toda mi furia se fuera, en enfoque en ella y la vi recostada en la columna del pasadizo que queda entre la cocina y la sala de estar en donde yo me encontraba._

_Caminé despacio y al pasar cerca de ella, nuevamente su perfume de vainilla quedó impregnado en mi nariz._

_̶ Naruto no vendrá hasta más tarde… se quedó… en casa de Hinata – al decir el nombre de la Hyuga pude notar tristeza en su mirada y la voz se le quebraba, tal vez lo recordó a él. No dije nada solo quería salir de allí porque la furia nuevamente invadió mis sentidos._

_Entré a la cocina para servirme algo de comer, tome el plato y puse en él un poco de guiso, la verdad no tenía hambre, estaba demasiado confundido por todo lo que me estaba pasando, soy un idiota, ella es solo una chica común y corriente ¿porque debo de preocuparme? Todo esto es una tontería, yo no puedo tener estos sentimientos, solo los estúpidos y débiles se enamoran. Mis pensamientos se vieron cortados gracias al fuerte golpe de la puerta de alguna de las habitaciones, lo más seguro es que haya sido su habitación, me levanté para ver que estaba pasando y la encontré ya casi saliendo de la casa, la miré, ella solo rodó los ojos con desgano diciéndome que saldría, que ella también llegaría tarde._

_No dije nada, solo aparenté indiferencia como si a mí no me importara lo que ella hiciera, me di la vuelta y solo escuché la puerta cerrarse tras de mí._

_._

_._

_._

_Me desperté y mire la hora del reloj 6: 45 pm, recordé el incidente de la tarde y deduje que ella aún no estaría aquí, me senté en la cama me puse mis sandalias y caminé hacia cocina, la garganta la sentía seca, prendí la luz cogí un vaso para llenarlo con el líquido transparente, de repente iba por el tercer sorbo cuando un fuerte estruendo se escuchó desde el cielo para luego dar paso a la oscuridad, las luces de la casa y de toda Konoha se habían esfumado. Con parsimonia lave el vaso utilizado y lo guardé en el armario donde reposaba toda la vajilla, realice el trayecto conocido desde la cocina hasta la sala y me senté en el sillón, talvez y todo este rollo de tratar de arreglar las cosas con esa chica era una total estupidez, ella no me importa, jamás me ha importado alguien, y ella no sería la excepción._

_Justo cuando me disponía a cerrar mis ojos nuevamente para descansar, unos fuertes golpes a la puerta hicieron que mi cuerpo se sobresaltara, será el idiota ese de Naruto, porque no creo que sea ella, me levanté de mi cómoda posición y me dirigí abrir la puerta, mi sorpresa fue grande ya que encontré unos ninjas de la aldea mirándome con seriedad._

_̶ Uchiha, tenemos problemas en la aldea así que muévete – hablo uno de estos con total fastidio._

_̶ La aldea está siendo atacada y todos los ninjas están haciendo sus mayores esfuerzos, pero quien se iba a imaginar que Kabuto Yakushi aun siguiera con vida – respondió con voz preocupada el otro ninja que llevaba una cicatriz en el rosto, para ser exactos en la mejilla izquierda._

_̶ En donde están todos para ir a ayudar – respondí totalmente serio, ese bastardo aún seguía con vida._

_̶ Están en el campo shinobi número dos, Yakushi amenaza con destruir la aldea si no hacemos algo, Naruto lo está deteniendo pero sabemos que solo su fuerza no bastará – me dijo el de la cicatriz._

_Sonreí con autosuficiencia yo soy uno de los ninjas más fuertes y sin mí no podían hacer nada, quizá me haga un poco de rogar…_

_̶ Por favor vayamos rápido… hay rehenes…_

_̶ Está bien – acepte con desgano._

_Salimos lo más rápido, cuando llegamos al lugar mencionado, puede ver el aspecto bastante repugnante de Kabuto, ese hombre quería ser una burda copia de Orochimaru; de su estómago salían muchas serpientes bañadas en un líquido bastante pegajoso, su rostro era como el de una serpiente con cuernos y en vez de piernas tenía una cola muy larga, rápidamente enfoqué mi mirada a los alrededores y vi a Naruto parado frente a ese monstruo, lo vi bastante furioso y con los puños blanquecinos de tanto hacer presión y es ahí donde me di cuenta que se sentía impotente ante la situación. De las múltiples serpientes salidas de su estómago, este tenía agarrados a varios ninjas de la aldea, una de ellos era ella, me sentí totalmente furioso, ese bastardo me las iba a pagar si es que le hacía daño. _

_Todas las personas atrapadas estaban delante de Kabuto, como formando un escudo humano, tampoco lo podíamos atacar por la espalda porque con su cola también tenía personas como rehenes, me acerque a Naruto teníamos que idear algo para derrotar a ese monstruo._

_̶ ¡Qué bueno que llegaste Sasuke! Porque en verdad no sé qué hacer… no quiero que salgan lastimados – me dijo con bastante desesperación._

_̶ Espero que esto funcione – le dije alejándome de él y caminando en dirección hacia Kabuto, este me miró con burla, como si yo tampoco fuera capaz de hacer algo por los ninjas que estaban ahí como rehenes de ese miserable. Lo mire sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro, solo espero que esto funcione…_

_̶ Que, tú también quieres probar suerte, te digo Sasuke kun que no hay nada ni nadie que pueda detenerme – sonrió de lado sacando su asquerosa y afilada lengua._

_̶ Cierra la boca y no me subestimes, yo no soy Naruto – le dije sacando mi katana._

_̶ Que, ¿acaso no te interesa lo que le pase a estos ninjas de tu ahora aldea?_

_̶ Ya te lo dije, yo no soy Naruto, y si algunos tienen que sacrificarse para salvar a los demás creo que está bien ̶ le dije sin mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos, la verdad es que me moría de la rabia porque ella era una de sus tantos rehenes, la muy tonta de dejo atrapar por ese poniéndome las cosas más difíciles, si ella no hubiera estado como un escudo humano no me hubiera importado si los demás morían junto con Kabuto, pero la realidad era distinta._

_̶ Bueno pues atácame, sino tienes ningún inconveniente._

_Activé mi sharingan y corrí a máxima velocidad con mi katana desenfundada, a pesar de los gritos de Naruto diciéndome que me detuviera pero no lo hice, solo me detuve porque el muy maldito la puso a ella delante de mí, no sabía que hacer mis manos comenzaron a sudar frio…_

_̶ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres lastimar a esta chica? Por eso te detienes._

_̶ No seas ridículo, a mí no me importa._

_̶ Entonces atácame, sin importarte que mates a esta chica – me retó el muy malnacido, tenía que hacer algo sin llegar a lastimarla a ella, pero ¿qué?, no sé qué hacer… después de darle vueltas al asunto mi cerebro comenzó a razonar e idear un plan para poder llegar a hasta él sin necesidad de lastimarla a ella o a alguien que se encontraba atrapado a su merced._

_Me lancé nuevamente hacia él, empuñando mi katana, nuevamente me puso a varias personas delante de mí, solo que esta vez no me detuve, giré mi katana e hice algunas maniobras con esta con el fin de cortar esas serpientes sin llegar a herir a las personas y liberarlas de paso, logré darle en el hombro izquierdo, pero él comenzó a reír como poseso, de alguna u otra forma como burlándose de mí._

_̶ Piensas que con eso has logrado hacerme algo, eres muy patético Sasuke kun, y si llegaste a pensar también que ahora esas personas estarían a salvo con tu "gran hazaña" pues déjame decirte que no… pues verás el líquido que emanan mis preciosas serpientes es veneno puro, así que de alguna u otra forma tus camaradas morirán incluyendo a la linda chica por la cual te detuviste, no es maravilloso… jajajajjajaa – esa risa destrozaba mis nervios tenía ganas de cortarle la lengua, entonces gire mi cabeza para corroborar lo que éste había dicho, mire hacia un costado y la vi en el suelo bastante pálida, tenía que hacer algo…_

_̶ Naruto, llama a Sakura ¡apúrate! Yo me encargo de éste_

_̶ ¡Si! …Pero una vez que venga Sakura chan no dejaré que te lleves todo el crédito Sasuke._

_Sonreí de lado, me acerque nuevamente con mi sharingan activado, esta vez iba a utilizar el chidori junto con la katana para provocar una herida mucho más profunda y llevar a cabo lo que tenía planeado._

_Me acerqué, todo salió como lo había esperado, con mi sharingan memorice la sensación corporal de ese instante, volví a ejecutar exactamente la misma acción sólo que esta vez con mi Izanami logré superponer las dos sensaciones corporales idénticas creando un bucle en el cual encerré a Kabuto como lo hizo alguna vez mi hermano Itachi._

_̶ Ya he vivido esto antes ¡qué crees que no sé cómo salirme de este infernal bucle! – Vociferó comenzando a reír al instante – sólo tengo que resignarme y aceptar mi destino y es así como lograré liberarme de tu Izanami, que por cierto no están bueno como el de Itachi._

_Su comentario me hizo hervir la sangre, iba a matarlo, yo no iba a cometer el mismo error de mi hermano dejándolo ahí nada más sin hacer nada, lo tome por los cuernos que poseía y le corté la cabeza siguiendo por sus brazos y cola, estaba totalmente furioso por todo lo que había hecho ese desgraciado._

_Una vez que maté a Kabuto, me acerque donde estaban Naruto y Sakura atendiendo a los rehenes que se encontraban inconscientes debido al veneno de las serpientes, me acerque a la pelirosa – Sakura cúrala a ella primero – le dije señalándola a ella, ésta me miro estupefacta por lo que le dije yo solo desvié mi mirada, pues la verdad no tenía ganas de darle alguna explicación._

_̶ Porque Sasuke kun… porque quieres que ella este a salvo primero._

_̶ Es una de tus camaradas más cercanas de todos los que están aquí inconscientes, no es cierto – le dije tratando de que mi argumento fuera convincente._

_̶ Tienes razón, pero tengo que curar a los que estén más en peligro._

_̶ Maldita sea Sakura solo apúrate y hazlo – le grité con furia, no quería que nada malo le pasara ella por su culpa así que la jalé de un brazo y la arrastré hacia donde ella se encontraba – encárgate de ella también es amiga de Naruto míralo como está – le dije tratando de esconder mi preocupación por la castaña._

_Al poco rato llegaron más miembros del cuerpo médico para tratar de ayudar a los heridos así como también retirar los cuerpos de los fallecidos, además vi llegar a unos comandantes del cuerpo médico especializado que se encargarían de levantar el cadáver de Kabuto y llevarlo para las investigaciones. Mire de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Sakura y vi que se estaba encargando de ella parecía bastante pensativa, talvez me había mostrado bastante preocupado por aquella chica, bueno no me importa pues al fin y al cabo yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones a la Haruno. Después de un par de horas vi a Sakura mucho más aliviada, me miró y sonrió – Ya está fuera de peligro – me dijo, esas palabras me tranquilizaron demasiado y me devolvieron el aire al cuerpo, no dije nada solo miré su rostro, se le notaba con mejor semblante y aunque aún estuviera dormida podía sentir que ya estaba un poco mejor. _

_._

_._

_._

_A todos los heridos los internaron en el hospital, ya había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido y yo no dejaba de ir al hospital para ver si despertaba, el primer día que fui, encaré a Sakura y le pregunté porque ella aun no despertaba si en la batalla me dijo que ella ya se encontraba fuera de peligro, la pelirosa solo atinó a encogerse de hombros y aducir que el veneno era muy potente y era probable que el coma en el cual se encontraba pudiera durar aún más. _

_Desde ese día siempre iba a horas donde sabía que ya nadie la visitaría, me colaba por el hospital en la madrugada, con el fin de que nadie me molestara ni se dieran cuenta de lo que hacía._

_Eran las 3:00 de la madrugada y yo solo estaba sentado en un banco muy cerca de su cama, la veía con el rostro relajado y con sus cabellos chocolates esparcidos por toda la almohada inundándome con su aroma a vainilla, traté de acomodarla un poco para que estuviera más cómoda, moví su flequillo hacia el lado derecho, la verdad es que se veía hermosa._

_̶ Espero que estés un poco más cómoda…._

_̶ Si ahora estoy un poco más cómoda –la mire estupefacto pero aun con los ojos cerrados, ¿lo habré imaginado? No lo creo, ¡ahora que hago!_

_̶ Gracias – me dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos, y yo solo me quede helado ante la situación._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, espero que el capítulo les guste, muchas gracias de antemano por favor comenten =)

Si han notado a Sasuke aún le cuesta llamar a Tenten por su nombre, eso es porque aún no hay mucha confianza entre ellos, además de que le cuesta aceptar sus sentimientos, pero no se preocupen ya pronto se volverán más cercanos.

Nos vemos, tardaré un poco en actualizar pero les prometo que la historia va a continuar ya no me ausentaré tanto por estos lares, calculo que dentro de dos semanas les traeré un nuevo capítulo.

Muchas gracias bye byeeee ~ ~


	5. Chapter 5

Hola como están, espero que estén bien, no quiero empezar sin antes dar un agradecimiento especial a Marisol de Inuzuka y a Dei-Dei, muchas gracias por su apoyo de verdad que sus palabras me animan a seguir a pesar de las dificultades.

Muchas gracias por todo, quizás si no estuviera en hubiera caído en una depresión muy fuerte, porque al menos me entretengo leyendo y ya no pienso tanto en los problemas.

Muchas gracias por esperar por un nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste y le sigan dando mucho apoyo.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias:**

Un poco Occ en los personajes.

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración: blablá

_Flash back: blablá (narrado por Sasuke)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

_Eran las 3:00 de la madrugada y yo solo estaba sentado en un banco muy cerca de su cama, la veía con el rostro relajado y con sus cabellos chocolates esparcidos por toda la almohada inundándome con su aroma a vainilla, traté de acomodarla un poco para que estuviera más cómoda, moví su flequillo hacia el lado derecho, la verdad es que se veía hermosa._

_̶ Espero que estés un poco más cómoda…._

_̶ Si ahora estoy un poco más cómoda –la mire estupefacto, ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados, ¿lo habré imaginado? No lo creo, ¡ahora qué hago!_

_̶ Gracias – me dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos, yo solo me quede helado ante la situación._

_̶ ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó tallándose los ojos, ante aquella pregunta me quedé en silencio unos segundos que me perecieron una eternidad._

_̶ Naruto – respondí _

_̶ ¿Qué? - me dijo bastante intrigada - ¿Naruto que tiene que ver? _

_̶ Él fue que me pidió que viniera a verte, ya que él no tiene tiempo por andar en misiones – respondí mirando hacia otro lado, evitando así que viera mi tenue sonrojo – no pienses que yo estoy preocupado por ti, solo es… por el favor de quedarme en la casa del dobe, así que no te emociones._

_̶ No te preocupes yo no estaba pensando eso, ni siquiera me pareces guapo – me dijo al mismo tiempo que me sacaba la lengua._

_̶ Para que te comportes así quiere decir que ya estás bien – le dije sin evitar sonreír un poco – Bueno si es así creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí._

_En eso se escuchó la perilla de la puerta moverse para abrirse completamente, en ese instante no supe que hacer así que solo atiné a retirar los cobertores gruesos de la camilla y echarme en esta abrazando la pequeña cintura de la castaña, quedando bastante pegado a su cuerpo, al instante sentí como dio un respingo al sentirme tan cerca, pero ella no me dijo nada, tal vez porque la puerta ya había sido abierta completamente o es que quizá no le molestó mi cercanía. La verdad es que quiero pensar que fue la segunda opción, sonreí de medio lado ante ese pensamiento pero luego me tensé al escuchar la voz de la persona que había entrado a la habitación._

_̶ ¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste! …Ya me tenías preocupada, desde hace una semana no dabas señales de querer hacerlo._

_̶ ¿Qué? Eso es enserio Tsunade sama – preguntó bastante asombrada._

_̶ Así es… pero cambiando de tema, escuché voces en el cuarto, pensé que había alguien más aquí, pero veo que no ¿cierto? – el tono que empleó la ex Hokage era bastante desconfiado, al momento de escucharla me dio un escalofrío, yo solo me apreté más al cuerpo de ella para evitar dar sospecha de que eran dos personas las estaban en la camilla de hospital._

_̶ Claro que no Tsunade sama, quizá escuchó cuando desperté y me preguntaba dónde estaba… usted sabe el shock y el no recordar nada de lo que pasó hizo que me ponga en ese estado– dijo ella bastante segura en sus palabras – Por cierto… cuando Naruto venga al hospital, avíseme… quiero darle las gracias porque estoy segura que fue él quien me salvó._

_̶ Te equivocas… esta vez no fue Naruto… sino… Sasuke, él fue quien salvó a todos los ninjas que estaban de rehenes en la batalla… así que es a él quien tienes que agradecerle – sentí que en vez de hacerlo con una voz áspera y desconfiada lo hizo de una manera bastante tranquila._

_̶ ¿Sa… Sasuke? – preguntó con bastante desconcierto en su voz._

_̶ Bueno, llamaré a unos enfermeros para poder hacerte unos estudios… ya vuelvo – dijo esto al momento que se escuchaba la puerta cerrarse._

_̶ ¿Ya se fue? – pregunté y al ver que no me contestaba decidí levantar los cobertores, al enfocarme en su rostro pude verla bastante pensativa – Oye… estas bien – le dije._

_̶ Es cierto lo que dijo Tsunade sama – me dijo mirándome a los ojos._

_̶ Ah… si – le dije sentándome en la camilla girando mi cuerpo para levantarme completamente, en ese momento pude sentir su cálido tacto en mi hombro derecho, giré mi cabeza y pude verla con la mirada baja._

_̶ Gracias – me dijo – Quizá no eres tan malo como yo pensé – en ese momento mi corazón se paralizó al ver su tierna sonrisa – Ah… por cierto… ya no estoy molesta contigo, sé que eres una buena persona… el saber que arriesgaste tu vida para salvarnos a todos habla muy bien de ti – me quedé sin palabras, ella ya no estaba molesta, sentí un gran alivio dentro de mí; quizá era hora de comenzar de nuevo._

_̶ Que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo – me dijo sonriente extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la mía, yo sonreí de lado aceptando gustosamente su mano._

_._

_._

El chico de cabello azabache recordaba con exactitud todo lo sucedido, realmente se sentía bastante complacido porque desde aquel entonces su vida daría un gran giro y su historia al lado de la chica castaña comenzaría a escribirse.

.

.

_Ya habían pasado exactamente tres semanas y media, Tenten y yo nos hemos vuelto más cercanos y sorprendentemente ella puede hacer que hable de forma natural, sin ningún rasgo de ironía o crueldad en mis palabras, creo que ella saca lo mejor de mí._

_Nos encontramos en la habitación en la cual me estoy quedando, si esa horrible habitación con decorados bastante estrafalarios, ella solo me mira divertida al ver mi rostro con ese inevitable tic en mi ceja que se forma cada vez que veo en forma panorámica mi habitación._

_̶ No te preocupes, algún día de estos te ayudaré a remodelarla – me dijo bastante divertida guiñándome un ojo._

_̶ La verdad es que quiero mudarme – le dije._

_̶ Que… tanto te molestamos Naruto y yo – me dijo haciéndose la ofendida, solo sonreí de medio lado._

_̶ Quizá – le dije para hacerla enojar, la verdad es que me gusta ver las expresiones que hace, es muy divertida._

_̶ Bueno Uchiha, si así lo quieres pues vete, mejor… más comida para mí – me dijo siguiéndome el juego, volteando su rostro indignada._

_̶ Por cierto… hoy vas a verlo ¿no es así? – le pregunté bastante serio._

_̶ Si, siempre lo hago – me dijo con bastante tristeza en su rostro._

_̶ Si quieres puedo acompañarte, digo si no te molesta – le dije con bastante franqueza, la verdad es que en este corto tiempo he aprendido a entender sus sentimientos y el dolor que puede estar sintiendo, de alguna u otra forma ella también ha sufrido una pérdida de algún ser querido, como yo, claro que en diferente forma, ella a su novio y yo a mis padres y hermano, pero el sentimiento de dolor, pena y desesperación es el mismo, ya que los dos vimos morir aquellas personas importantes, ella me miro sorprendida para luego regalarme una de sus cálidas y tranquilizadoras sonrisas._

_̶ Gracias – me dijo al tiempo que me tomaba de sorpresa y me abrazaba, al instante correspondí al gesto brindado tratando de tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que yo siempre iba estar allí._

_Nos separamos para luego ir hacia el lugar designado, no sin antes hacer una parada hasta la florería Yamanaka, al entrar al establecimiento vimos a la rubia detrás del mostrador sonriéndole a Tenten, en cuanto posa su mirada en mí su rostro cambia al de sorpresa._

_̶ Sasuke kun ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó la Yamanaka._

_̶ nada – le contesté forma cortante y talvez grosera, no quería darle explicaciones._

_̶ Ino, por favor dame los girasoles más hermosos que tengas – le dijo Tenten cambiando de tema._

_̶ Ok, ahora vuelvo con los girasoles más hermosos de toda Konoha – manifestó solemnemente la Yamanaka al tiempo que desaparecía para traer los dichosos girasoles._

_Ni bien los trajo salimos del establecimiento para dirigirnos hacia el cementerio de la aldea, una vez allí le di su espacio. La vi como acomodaba los frescos girasoles al tiempo que movía sus labios, sentí celos, quizá le estaba susurrando lo mucho que lo quería y extrañaba, aparté mi mirada al mismo tiempo que apretaba mis puños con impotencia._

_No quería ver esa escena así que me encaminé hacia el pabellón de nichos de la policía de Konoha, busqué la tumba de mis padres, me incliné hacia la de mi madre, con mi dedo índice comencé a delinear el grabado de la lápida – Madre que hago – le pregunté como si pudiera responderme – No quiero sentir esto, me vuelve demasiado vulnerable… pero es que tampoco quiero alejarme – después de unos minutos en silencio me levanté resignado no sin antes despedirme. Comencé a dar pasos lentos con la vista posada en el suelo, que puedo hacer, a pesar de que estamos cerca aun no puedo competir contra él. _

_Llegué hacia el lugar donde están enterrados los héroes de guerra, donde ella se encontraba, la veo con bastantes lágrimas en sus grandes ojos, acelero mis pasos y voy hacia ella, la abrazo por la espalda y hundo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello – No llores – le susurro rozando mis labios en su cuello – de todas las expresiones de tu rostro… esta es la que no me gusta – se giró para mirarme bastante sorprendida para luego abrazarme con fuerza y sollozar intensamente, en ese momento la lluvia se hizo presente como si ésta también sintiera su dolor, el de haber perdido a un amor; y mi dolor, el de haber perdido su amor sin ni siquiera antes haberlo tenido._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. En lo personal a mí me gustó mucho la última parte (jejeje soy bastante dramática), no se a ustedes por ello háganmelo saber con un review ;) nos leemos pronto cuídense mucho, muchas gracias, cambio y fuera.**

**Bye bye*.***


	6. Chapter 6

Hola he aquí otro nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero que lo disfruten… disculpen la demora, sé que me he desaparecido muchísimo tiempo pero como ya lo había dicho no pienso abandonarla así me demore mil años jajaja no mentira no creo que me demore mucho.

Como ya lo saben:

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias:**

Occ en los personajes.

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración: blablá

_Flash back: blablá (narrado por Sasuke)_

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_Me encontraba en mi cama echado boca arriba, la verdad que ya no sabía qué hacer, después de lo ocurrido en el cementerio de Konoha quizá sea la hora de olvidar, creo que aún estoy a tiempo… por más que trato no puedo competir con el Hyuuga… además no es como si ella me interesara de verdad, seguro solo es un capricho… los sentimientos son basura._

_En ese instante siento como la puerta se abre intempestivamente, al levantar mi rostro encuentro a mi tonto mejor amigo mirándome preocupado._

_̶ ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? Tenten me dijo que ni bien llegaron te encerraste en tu cuarto… y bueno pues me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas que…_

_̶ ¿Qué cosas? – lo interrumpí _

_̶ Bueno… es que… es la primera vez que veo que te llevas bien con una chica, y la verdad yo no sé cómo Tenten hace para hacerte hablar más de tres palabras sin que le respondas de manera fría o grosera… además, te noto distinto…_

_̶ ¿De qué hablas? Yo sigo siendo el mismo – dije bastante irritado y cansado como para dar por finalizado esta tonta conversación. _

_̶ No Sasuke, tú no eres el mismo y lo sabes muy bien, desde que Tenten llegó a vivir con nosotros te he notado bastante cambiado… se puede decir que para bien, además… siento que la miras de manera especial…_

_̶ Ya cállate, no hables tonterías… si me llevo bien con ella es porque es la primera y única chica que no me ha tratado como las demás – le contesté tratando de esconder mi apenas perceptible sonrojo._

_̶ Claro, ella no piensa que eres un dios griego al cual hay que venerar… a decir verdad Tenten es muy inteligente al no estar de tras de ti – me dijo en tono burlón, haciéndome enojar._

_̶ YA LO SÉ IDIOTA, QUE CREES QUE NO ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE ELLA SOLO TIENE OJOS PARA EL HYUGA… LA VERDAD NO LA ENTIENDO, ÉL YA ESTA MUERTO Y YO ESTOY VIVO…_

_̶ … Sasuke ¿te gusta Tenten? – lo miré estupefacto, no sabía qué hacer, mis manos comenzaron a sudar frio, no puede ser me dejé llevar por mis estúpidas emociones, ahora Naruto ya se dio cuenta de lo que siento._

_̶ Estas loco, como se te ocurre semejante estupidez…_

_̶ Sasuke el enamorarse de alguien no es una estupidez, el darse por vencido sin ni siquiera intentarlo y dejar pasar el amor de tu vida… créeme amigo… eso si es una estupidez – yo solo lo miré asombrado ante tal revelación, tal vez y Naruto tenía razón, pero es que mi orgullo no me permitía aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo._

_̶ Sasuke – me habló nuevamente mirándome seriamente – El aceptar tus sentimientos no te hace más débil sino al contrario, solo los fuertes aceptan lo que sienten y no esconden sus sentimientos como los cobardes ante el temor a ser rechazados… _

_̶ Lo dices por ti, por cómo te le declarabas a Sakura a pesar de sus desplantes… vaya sí que eres valiente – le contesté con sorna._

_̶ Bueno pero al menos lo intenté… además eso me sirvió para darme cuenta que la persona que amo de verdad… es otra – me contestó bastante sonrojado y con una gran sonrisa tonta en su rostro ̶ pero volviendo al tema… Sasuke ya acéptalo dattebayo... si quieres yo te puedo ayudar amigo – me dijo el rubio levantando su pulgar en señal de apoyo._

_̶ No me molestes, estoy demasiado cansado como para soportar demasiadas estupideces._

_̶ Entonces no te molesta que Tenten salga esta noche con Ryuu, ¿verdad? – se levantó de la cama, en la cual también se había sentado para conversar conmigo, y sin decirme nada más comenzaba acercarse a la puerta para salir de la habitación._

_Me levanté rápidamente y lo cogí del brazo para jalarlo bruscamente - ¿QUIÉN RAYOS ES ESE TAL RYUU? – le exigí que me respondiera, estaba tan furioso que hasta activé mi sharingan. – RÁPIDO DIME QUIEN ES ESE IDIOTA… ADEMÁS PORQUE ELLA TIENE QUE SALIR CON ESE ESTÚPIDO, QUE ACASO NO LE DUELE LA MUERTE DEL HYUUGA… ¡MALDICIÓN!_

_̶ Ya cálmate, Sasuke, además tú me has dicho que ella no te interesa. Es solo tu amiga ¿cierto? _

_Lo solté en forma brusca y me di la vuelta para que no me viera, ya era demasiado por hoy – No quiero volver a verla – le dije apretando mis puños._

_̶ ¿Estás hablando en serio, Sasuke? ¿Por qué no quieres verla? ¿Tienes miedo que ella te rechace? ¡Acaso eres un cobarde!_

_̶ QUIZÁ SOY UN MALDITO COBARDE… YA NO QUIERO SENTIR ESTO, ME ASFIXIA, ME IRRITA, YA NO SOY YO MISMO, ES QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES NARUTO – volteé para gritárselo a la cara mientras mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de la impotencia, él en señal de apoyo me agarró del hombro para luego darle unas leves palmadas._

_̶ Lo sé Sasuke, yo también sentí la misma impotencia cuando Sakura chan me rechazaba, pero si de verdad la quieres, inténtalo, no importa si eres rechazado, al menos sabrás que lo intentaste y no te quedaras con la incertidumbre del talvez que hubiera pasado si la hubiera enfrentado – me dio una mirada llena de comprensión y unas leves palmadas en la espalda – Tranquilo todo saldrá bien._

_Unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron la frase que iba a decir, giré el pomo de la puerta y la encontré mirándome preocupada, me abrazó con fuerza, correspondí al abrazo temblando ligeramente, no sé si por la impresión del momento o porque me estremece demasiado su cercanía._

_̶ Bueno yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer adiós – Naruto me lanzo una mirada cómplice, en ese momento ella deshizo el abrazo para despedirse del rubio, voltio a verme y me sonrió con esa dulzura única que hace que mi alma abandone mi cuerpo. _

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer la verdad es que me desaparecí por muchísimo tiempo por muchos motivos y problemas personales, además de la universidad y el trabajo, pero bueno…

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, la próxima habrá más SasuTen se los prometo =)

Byeeee…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, aquí estoy nuevamente, muchas gracias Marisol de Inuzuka y Dei-Dei y a todas las personas que leen el fic y aun no se atreven a dejar comentarios , este capítulo va para ustedes, espero que les guste.

Dejen comentarios para saber si les agrada y continuarla.

Como ya lo saben:

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias:**

Occ en los personajes.

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración: blablá (tiempo presente)

_Flash back: blablá (narrado por Sasuke)_

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_Quería que el tiempo se detuviese en ese abrazo, la sentía tan cerca de mi cuerpo que nuevas y placenteras emociones se instalaban en mí, poco a poco ella deslizó sus finos brazos soltándose de mi agarre, me miro un poco preocupada para luego reemplazar esa expresión por una llena de dulzura y comprensión._

_̶ ¿Qué pasó? Escuché que Naruto y tú discutían… ¿está todo bien? – me preguntó dándome una ligera caricia en el hombro izquierdo, haciendo que todas mis tensiones y preocupaciones se fueran como por arte de magia._

_̶ Si, está todo bien… es solo que a veces Naruto me saca de quicio – le contesté tratando de ocultar mi ligero sonrojo al recordar la conversación que tuve con el idiota ese – Oye, Naruto me dijo que ibas a salir con un tal Ryuu, quién es ese – en ese momento apreté los puños con mucha fuerza para poder contener la rabia que estaba sintiendo._

_̶ ¿Ryuu?... ah! Ya lo recordé… es un miembro AMBU, me invitó a tomar un café, pero lo rechacé, la verdad no me interesa salir con alguien – sus palabras me tranquilizaron pero a la vez me descolocaron un poco ya que si yo también intentaba algo, como lo hizo el tal Ryuu, me rechazaría y hasta quizá se aleje totalmente, lo mejor sería no decirle nada por el momento._

_̶ ¿Estas mejor? En el cementerio se te veía bastante triste – le pregunté para desviar la conversación._

_̶ Te mentiría si te digo que estoy bien… la verdad es que me siento sumamente mal… perder a alguien importante es como si perdieras un pedazo de tu vida… siempre me digo a mi misma que debo superarlo… y sabes yo lo intento créeme, pero no puedo – la última frase me la dijo bastante melancólica y con algunas lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus orbes chocolates. La abrace nuevamente y sentí como mi camisa comenzó a humedecerse, ella lloraba otra vez por él._

_̶ Tranquila, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo y con el teme, ya no llores… además sé que al Hyuuga no le gustaría verte así… vamos hay que salir a caminar para que te despejes._

_̶ Gracias, gracias por soportarme, seguramente debes estar pensando que soy una llorona – dijo tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, en ese momento levante su rostro y con mi pulgar comencé a limpiarle los restos de lágrimas, al mirarla fijamente pude percibir asombro en su mirada pero además noté como un sonrojo en sus mejillas comenzaba a formarse, esto hizo que una ligera sonrisa ladeada comenzara a formarse en mi rostro._

_̶ Vamos hay que salir._

_._

_._

_._

_Salimos del departamento del rubio, ya era tarde, las 7:30 calculé, comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo, felizmente ya no había tanta gente por las calles, nos dirigimos a un pequeño puesto de dangos, pedí algunos para llevar, ante esta situación ella me miró intrigada a lo cual le respondí que preferiría que los comiéramos en otro lugar. _

_Al salir de la tienda nos encaminamos a un pequeño parque que tenía unos cuantos juegos para niños, nos sentamos en los columpios y le tendí el paquete de dangos para que los comiera._

_̶ Hay que compartirlos, yo no me los quiero comer sola._

_̶ No me gustan los dulces – le respondí mirando el cielo estrellado – además los compré para ti – le dije aún sin verla. Ella me tomo del rostro para que la mirara y con una mirada de reproche fingido me agarro de la mano y me puso en ésta uno de esos dulces. _

_̶ No me lo rechaces – ante ese puchero que hizo sonreí levemente para luego meterme aquel dulce a la boca._

_̶ ¿Contenta? _

_̶ Si – me dijo sonriente recargando ligeramente su cabeza en mi hombro – Mira que bonitas estrellas, me gustaría ser una de ellas._

_̶ Ah sí y ¿Por qué? _

_̶ Porque si soy una estrella podré ver a mis seres queridos desde allá arriba así como también podré alumbrarlos cada noche – me contestó con una dulce sonrisa._

_̶ Ya veo… estoy seguro que serás la estrella más hermosa – esto último lo dije en un susurro para que no me oyera. _

_̶ ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó confundida._

_̶ No, no dije nada._

_Así pasamos el tiempo, ella me hacía saber sus tristezas y miedos, pues la verdad no me resultaba para nada agradable escucharla hablar casi toda la noche sobre el Hyuuga, pero ella tenía que desahogarse y hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de estarla escuchando atentamente, no sé qué tenía esta chica que hacia sacar lo mejor de mí, yo nunca había sido paciente ni mucho menos me había sentado con alguien a escuchar sus problemas, lo más normal hubiera sido lanzarle una gélida mirada para hacerle saber que sus problemas no me importaban en lo más mínimo; pero como ya lo dije antes, con ella era todo distinto, es como si yo fuera otro._

_._

_._

_._

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al evocar aquellos recuerdos, pues esa era la primera vez en la cual ella se sinceró conmigo y hasta yo también me animé a hablar sobre mi doloroso pasado, aún recuerdo su mirada llena de apoyo y comprensión.

Momentos como aquellos fueron muchos donde nuestra amistad comenzó hacerse mucho más estrecha con el pasar del tiempo, momentos que aproveché para que ella se acostumbrara a mi compañía y valla que lo logré, aún recuerdo cuando le robé el primer beso de muchos que vinieron más adelante…

.

.

.

_Era una tarde de verano en la cual Tenten y yo regresábamos a la aldea, pues habíamos terminado de hacer unos encargos que la quinta nos había encomendado en la aldea vecina. Me sentía un poco cansado ya que el sol se alzaba en lo alto y unos fuertes rayos me daban de lleno en mi rostro, haciendo que un palpitar constante se instale a los costados de mi cabeza, al mirar de soslayo a mi compañera pude ver que a ella no le afectaba ni en lo más mínimo es más se veía tan vivaz como aquel astro que se alzaba ante nosotros, yo solo pude soltar un suspiro cansado, quería llegar pronto para darme una refrescante ducha y dormir todo lo que quede del día. Estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir una cálida opresión en mi muñeca y un leve tirón de esta haciendo que mis pasos sean mucho más rápidos, al darme cuenta del porqué de la situación, pude observar que estábamos ante una pequeña feria ambulante en la cual habían atracciones de todo tipo. Nos detuvimos en frente de una pequeña tienda la cual era uno de aquellos juegos de puntería, en la cual se encontraban unas latas apiladas en forma de pirámide, sobre ellas habían algunos premios desde dulces, hasta artículos ninja; no pude evitar mirarla, se veía sumamente hermosa, sus grande ojos brillaban con intensidad, como si se tratasen de dos mares de chocolate derretido, sus pequeños labios rojos entreabiertos por la emoción además de un ligero sonrojo se asomaba por su rostro debido al calor._

_̶ Voy a ganar uno de esos – me dijo con determinación señalando un hermoso kunai de plata._

_Observe que le tendió unas cuantas monedas al encargado y este le dio una pequeña pelota con la cual debía derribar las latas, con un delicado movimiento de sus finos brazos logró derribar todas las latas en el primer intento, acto seguido el encargado le entregó el ansiado premio envuelto en un fino paño de color negro. Nos retiramos del establecimiento para luego desviar nuestro camino hacia otra pequeña tienda donde vendían refrescos de frutas, los compramos y nos dirigimos a una apartada banca que yacía bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol._

_̶ Toma, te lo regalo – me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa depositando en mis manos el premio ganado anteriormente._

_̶ Tú lo ganaste, lo más normal sería que tú te lo quedes._

_̶ ¿No te dije que lo gané para ti? – Me dijo poniendo su mano izquierda bajo su mentón tratando de recordar, a lo cual yo negué con ligeros movimiento de cabeza - Ummm… no importa igual lo gané para ti. _

_̶ No se supone que las chicas son las que esperan que un chico les regale algo y no al revés._

_̶ Si, pero yo no soy de esas chicas… así que será mejor que aceptes mi regalo sino quieres conocer mi ira – me miró de forma divertida a lo cual sonreí, se me estaba haciendo costumbre ese gesto solo cuando estaba con ella, mientras una idea surcaba mi mente._

_̶ Está bien, lo aceptare… pero con una condición… ̶ me miro expectante esperando a que terminara de hablar – Que yo también te de algo a cambio de ese regalo… y acéptalo sino quieres conocer mi ira – le dije en tono burlón. _

_̶ Umm… trato hecho – me dijo tendiéndome la mano como para sellar un trato._

_̶ Ok – le dije tomando su pequeña mano – Pero prométeme que después de esto todo seguirá como siempre – ella movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa – Cierra los ojos porque es una sorpresa._

_Acto seguido vi como delicadamente cerró los ojos, me fui acercando lentamente hasta rozar sus suaves labios, vi como abría lo ojos sorprendida, ante esto solo atine hacer presión sobre su boca en un pequeño beso, el cual para mi duró toda una eternidad. Nos separamos y la verdad yo no sabía qué hacer, ella solo tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, solo debía esperar una sonora cachetada como en aquellas películas que el ridículo de Naruto veía, pero nada de eso sucedió._

_̶ Sasuke… yo… sabes… ya nada volverá a ser como antes – esas palabras me sacaron de mi trance, la miré sorprendido y un poco molesto, aquella acción tiró por la borda todo aquello que había conseguido durante todo este tiempo, me reprochaba mentalmente por mi estupidez, me levanté de aquella banca y le di la espalda para comenzar a caminar, quería irme, estar lejos de ella, pero unos delgados brazos me detuvieron en un abrazo, ella se encontraba tras de mi recargando su cabeza en mi espalda, sentía su respiración contra mi cuerpo, estaba sorprendido, no más bien confundido._

_̶ Te… quiero – ante esta revelación me di la vuelta y la abracé con fuerza, me sentía como si fuera uno de mis tantos sueños con ella, la estreché más contra mi cuerpo, tenía miedo, miedo a que si habría los ojos esta escena se desvanecería ante mí, unas cuantas caricias en mi espalda me sacaron del trance – Por eso… te dije que ya nada volverá a ser como antes, porque… yo… te quiero… - me dijo sumamente sonrojada._

_Varios sentimientos se arremolinaron dentro de mí, aquella confesión resonaba cada vez más fuerte en mi cabeza y los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron acelerarse, la miré directamente a los ojos, a través de mi mirada trate de decirle que yo también sentía lo mismo, pero sé que eso no era suficiente así que la tome del mentón y la besé nuevamente tratando de transmitir mis sentimientos._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios. :3_**

**_La verdad trato de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos pero no me salen jejjee, trataré que el siguiente sea más largo, Dei- Dei no te preocupes que los capítulos del presente vendrán más adelante. Me despido. _**

_**Byeeee** _


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! Aquí dejo otro capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen inmensamente feliz. Marisol de Inuzuka espero con ansias el fic, estoy tan emocionada. =)

Ya saben dejen comentarios para saber si les agrada y continuarla.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias:**

Occ en los personajes.

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración: blablá (tiempo presente)

_Flash back: blablá _

"_pensamientos de algún personaje" _

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

*****Capítulo 8*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aún recuerdo que después de ese beso, llegó la tan esperada declaración, claro que me costó mucho ya que yo no soy de aquellas personas que demuestran sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero creo que valió la pena si el resultado era tenerla entre mis brazos". _

Ante estos recuerdos una boba sonrisa surcaba el perfecto rostro del joven Uchiha, se sentía como si hubiera ganado la más grande batalla que en su vida hubiera luchado, y es que no le había sido nada fácil conquistar aquella hermosa y difícil mujer, es más había recurrido a la ayuda de su fiel y bobo mejor amigo, así es señoras y señores estaba desesperado.

Los pensamientos del muchacho se vieron interrumpidos por el fuerte sonido de la puerta abriéndose intempestivamente, aquel joven que yacía cómodamente en aquella cama se incorporó de ésta para mirar con furia a la persona que osó entrar de esa forma tan atrevida a sus aposentos.

̶ ¿Qué haces aun en la cama?... Eres un tremendo holgazán… vamos levántate que tenemos mucho por hacer.

̶ Ya lo sé – le cortó el azabache mientras caminaba atravesando la puerta.

̶ Vaya no entiendo cómo es que ella te soporta… bueno en fin – comentó en tono de resignación aquel joven de cabellos dorados como el sol.

̶ No dices que se nos hace tarde… vámonos teme.

̶ Ya da´ttebayo.

Así ambos jóvenes salieron de aquel amplio departamento, caminaban pausadamente por las calurosas calles de la aldea de la hoja, muchas miradas curiosas y comentarios en forma de susurros no se hacían esperar a cada paso que daban los muchachos, a estas alturas ya todo el mundo sabía del romance del año entre el ex vengador y la maestra de armas.

Comentarios bastante maliciosos llegaban a los oídos de éstos, como por ejemplo: _**Qué le ha visto aquel hombre de ensueño a una simple muchacha sin apellido**_, otros como: _**Pobre chica lo que le espera al lado de aquel insensible hombre**_. Pero la mayoría de ellos eran aún más hirientes_: __**¡Pero qué desvergonzada! Poco más de dos años y medio han pasado y ya olvidó tan fácilmente al genio Hyuga. ¡Qué horror! Felizmente y la familia Hyuga se salvó de tener por integrante aquella insolente mujer.**_ El pelinegro ante aquellos murmullos no hacía más que dar las más gélidas de sus miradas aquellos aldeanos que nada sabían de su relación con la castaña. ¡Qué les importa! Pero claro siempre había personas que no hacían más que vivir de la vida de los demás.

̶ Oye Sasuke creo que todo el mundo nos mira – comentó el rubio en tono pocamente disimulado.

̶ No me interesa – respondió con indiferencia.

̶ Si así están las cosas solo porque andas saliendo con Tenten, no me imagino como será cuando toda la aldea se entere que te vas a ca…

̶ Cállate idiota, no lo andes gritando así como así – objetó tapándole la boca rápidamente al impertinente ojiazul, de paso le asestó un gran coscorrón para que no volviera a soltar tal indiscreto comentario. No es que a él le molestara que la gente se enterara del gran paso que iba dar junto a la mujer de su vida, solo trataba que los chismosos dejen de hablar de ella, porque estaba seguro que a Tenten le molestaba e incomodaba ser el centro de atención, exclusivamente de las féminas de la aldea.

Aun recordaba con pesadez las escenitas que su "club de fans" le armaba en la puerta de su departamento que estrenó ya hace más de un año y medio, los lloriqueos, reclamos y comentarios fuera de lugar a cerca de su relación, eran pan de cada día desde que se supo lo de su relación. Es mas hasta su compañera de equipo también fue a pedirle explicaciones sobre su "mala elección".

.

.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

**.**

**.**

Unos incesantes golpeteos a la puerta de su departamento desviaron su atención de lo que estaba haciendo en la salita de estar. Abriéndose paso entre tantos pergaminos y libros antiguos, por fin pudo cruzar por aquel desordenado lugar para calzarse las sandalias y abrirle la puerta a su inesperada visita.

̶ ¡Por qué! – chilló la pelirosa haciendo puños con sus manos y temblando ligeramente por la rabia contenida.

̶ Por qué, que Sakura – inquirió de forma monocorde.

̶ Toda la aldea anda lanzando rumores descabellados.

̶ ¿Qué clase de rumores?

̶ Que sales con alguien… dime ¿Es verdad?

̶ Creo que no tengo por qué contestarte… no quiero ser grosero pero tengo cosas que hacer… adiós Sakura – manifestó el joven tratando de cerrar la puerta dando así por terminada la conversación, pero ésta haciendo gala de su habilidad, se interpuso para evitar que le cierre la puerta en las narices.

̶ Aún no he terminado Sasuke-kun… quiero saber ¿qué le viste? – la muchacha estaba destrozada, el saber que el amor de su vida se había fijado en otra persona le afectaba demasiado, pero el dolor era mayor porque la persona en quien se había fijado su príncipe azul, era alguien que ella conocía muy bien, y es que una cosa era que la afortunada sea una completa desconocida a otra que sea una amiga. _**"Maldita traidora"**_ pensó arrastrada por la ira que a cada minuto la consumía.

Soltando un suspiro cansado, el joven se retiró de la puerta para nuevamente dirigirse a la sala, se abrió paso entre tantos pergaminos y se acomodó en su mullido cojín ignorando a la muchacha frente a él.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo sucedido, la estaba ignorando como si de un perro sarnoso se tratara, que se había creído éste para tratarla de esa manera, no señor él no la volvería a tratar de aquella manera como cuando eran niños, además no se iría de allí sin que éste le dé una buena explicación, porque ella tenía todo el derecho de saberlo no por algo era su amiga y eterna fan enamorada, por lo menos algo le tenía que sacar. Eso era lo que pensaba la pobre chica desesperada.

Irritado por la intensa y fulminante mirada que ésta le daba, Sasuke dejo a un lado la pesada enciclopedia que tenía entre sus manos para encararla de frente, pero que demonios le pasaba, se presentaba de manera inoportuna para recriminarle sus acciones como cual ex novia celosa y para rematar lo miraba furibunda en su propia casa ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué desfachatez!

̶ Qué quieres que te diga.

̶ ¡Todo! – lo interrumpió la chica cerezo.

̶ Enumerarte todas las cualidades que ella tiene me llevaría toda la noche y en verdad no creo que tengas tanto tiempo – inquirió el joven en forma mordaz para que ésta se hartara y se fuera de su casa, pero al parecer los dioses le querían llevar la contraria por que la chica parecía que no tenía ninguna intención de querer moverse de aquel recinto.

̶ Tenten no es buena para ti

̶ ¿Y tú sí? – contratacó en forma irónica.

̶ Al menos yo no estoy con alguien para olvidarme de otro, porque yo sé que eso es lo que está haciendo ella para enterrar el recuerdo de Neji… Entiéndelo Sasuke, Tenten te está usando – escupió con veneno, pues claro tenía que hacerlo dudar para que esa absurda relación se desmorone.

Una risotada escapó de los labios del chico mientras se incorporaba de su improvisado asiento, Sakura no pudo evitar dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, se sentía asustada, todo el valor que había reunido se fue por un tubo debido a la reacción del moreno, desconcertada porque no era lo que ella había imaginado trató de darle vuelta a la situación, tenía que acabar con aquella locura. Sasuke no debía estar con aquella simple mujer que para empezar ni buena kunoichi era, nuevamente reunió valor debido a los celos que la cegaban – Ella no te conviene… no es para ti, al cambio yo… te amo, siempre lo he hecho… Sasuke-kun aun no entiendo cómo es que te gusta una mujer como ella, tan simple, débil y bastante corriente… vamos Sasuke abre los ojos – diciendo esto se acercó al joven poniendo una mano en su hombro, la cual fue alejada rápidamente por un manotazo por parte de él.

̶ Lárgate…

̶ Pero Sasuke-kun yo…

̶ ¡Te he dicho que te largues! ¡Vete! porque no voy a permitir que hables así de ella y si te molesta pues me importa un reverendo rábano. Amo a Tenten y no la voy a dejar ni aunque la Hokage me lo diga. ¡Entendiste! – Estaba sumamente enojado tanto así que había zarandeado fuertemente a la pelirosa dejándole marcas amoratadas en sus blancas muñecas.

̶ Te vas arrepentir ¡lo juro! – totalmente enojada salió la mujer, azotando las puertas de aquella casa que para empezar no tenían la culpa de su histeria.

.

.

**~~~Fin del Flashback~~~**

**.**

**.**

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al evocar aquellos desagradables recuerdos, en esa ocasión sí que Sakura había trasgredido los límites de su paciencia. Qué se había creído aquella mujer para hacerle tales berrinches, si alguna vez creyó que su compañera había madurado pues lastimosamente se equivocó, sin duda la Haruno estaba loca.

̶ Oe Sasuke, esa no es la tienda a la cual tenemos que ir, es la de aquel lado – comunico el portador del Kyubi al ver que su amigo había pasado de largo de aquella galería donde vendían ropa tradicional bastante elegante, que debido a la ocasión ellos necesitaban. Pues sí queridos amigos, el hombre más hermoso y deseado de toda la aldea contraería nupcias con la mujer más atractiva y odiada del pueblo.

Sasuke al darse cuenta de su error lanzó un sonoro bufido y dio la vuelta para encaminarse al lugar correcto, una vez que entraron a la estancia, un hombre un tanto mayor se acercó a los jóvenes para atenderlos.

̶ Buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿qué se les ofrece? – preguntó el amable señor ataviado en finas prendas tradicionales que consistían en una *yukata azul rey con franjas doradas en el cuello, puños de las mangas y en la basta del traje, sujetada por el **heko obi de color negro, además del calzado que consistían en unas ***getas negras. El Uzumaki no pudo disimular el asombro que sentía ante aquel distinguido hombre, haciendo una nota mental que él también debía vestirse así para seducir a su adorada Hinata-chan.

̶ Buscamos ropa elegante para matrimonio – respondió el rubio saliendo de su estupor.

̶ Han venido al lugar correcto – contestó el hombre con una gran sonrisa – pasen por aquí – ¿Ustedes son los invitados de una boda?

̶ Yo sí, él no – contestó el ninja cabeza hueca señalando a su compañero.

̶ Ya veo, sólo usted es el invitado, entonces venga…

̶ Pues verá… yo… ̶ titubeó el pelinegro interrumpiendo al hombre – yo soy… el novio – dijo al fin.

̶ Bueno si ese es el caso, venga por aquí, hay unos trajes que estoy seguro lo harán ver muy bien e impresionaran a la novia – comentó amablemente.

Los jóvenes siguieron al mayor a un escaparate de vidrio donde se encontraba un maniquí, el cual vestía un hermoso ****haori de color negro, debajo de éste un ****kimono del mismo color que majestuosamente combinaba con un ****hakama gris, además de los sobrios y elegantes ****zori color marfil.

Sasuke quedó totalmente complacido ante aquel hermoso atuendo y soltó con gran determinación la frase: me lo llevo, mientras que Naruto ojeaba en otra vitrina algún hermoso y elegante atuendo que vaya acorde con la ocasión, así fue como un conjunto llamó su atención, el haori era sumamente hermoso de un azul noche mate con ligeros estampados dorados, el kimono del mismo color de la prenda antes mencionada pero sin estampados, sujetado por un ****kaku obi color negro.

̶ Yo me llevo este – soltó el kitsune.

Una vez ya comprados sus trajes, cada uno se dirigió a su hogar.

Al llegar a su departamento, el azabache guardó cuidadosamente aquella vestimenta en su espacioso armario. Se tiró en su cama con una gran sonrisa, solo faltaban dos semanas para que aquella espléndida mujer sea su esposa, se sentía nervioso pero a la vez una gran felicidad invadía su pecho, jamás pensó que alguna vez en su vida los dioses le regalarían tanta dicha a pesar de lo que había hecho en el pasado, se sentía sumamente agradecido, y no era para menos, el cielo le había regalado el más sublime de sus ángeles para que sea su compañera de vida, se sentía tan afortunado que hasta ahora todo le parecía tan irreal y fantástico. Después de tanta desolación y amargura por fin las cosas le salían bien, por eso no iba dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga entre ellos y el futuro prometedor que tenía trazado con la mujer que le robaba el sueño y el aliento.

Es por ello que la recepción sería sencilla y sobria sin muchos invitados, pues no quería ningún imprevisto el día más importante de su vida, todo tendría que ser perfecto, afortunadamente ya tenían separado el ****jinja en donde se celebraría la ceremonia, este se encontraba en una colina casi a las afueras de Konoha.

La recepción se llevaría a cabo en un pequeño local que habían rentado, por suerte no quedaba tan lejos del templo, la decoración del mismo había quedado en manos de la chica de la arena quien se ofreció ayudar, ya que era una de las amigas más cercanas de su novia.

Giró su cuerpo hacia aquella mesita de noche, tomando una vez más aquella fotografía, la contempló embelesado, pues cada vez que la miraba se sentía más enamorado. Quien diría que él, el hombre más serio y frio del mundo shinobi caería rendido ante una mujer. Aun recordaba las palabras de su madre cuando era niño: _**"Algún día llegara la mujer que logre quitarte ese carácter que tienes, ya verás hijo mío, y cuando eso suceda estarás irremediablemente enamorado."**_ En un principio no hizo caso a las sabias palabras de su adorada madre, pero ahora vaya que si tenía razón, él estaba locamente enamorado de Tenten, de _**su Tenten.**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Muchas gracias por leer la verdad me hacen bastante feliz, el próximo capítulo veremos los preparativos de la boda pero esta vez me centraré más en Tenten. Ya estamos cerca del final ^.^**

**Disculpen si puse a Sakura como una odiosa, pero el capítulo lo ameritaba.**

**Aclaraciones:**

***Yukata: ****Es un kimono ligero de verano. Sus colores son más brillantes que los kimonos.**

****Heko obi: Faja que se utiliza para sujetar la yukata. Es mucho más delgada y flexible que el obi tradicional.**

*****Geta: Calzados informales que se utilizan con la yukata.**

******Haori: Chaqueta que se usa sobre el kimono.**

*******Hakama: ****Prenda plisada que se usa sobre el kimono y se divide entre las piernas como pantalones o, más comúnmente, no partidas, de modo que se asemeja a una falda. Se usan principalmente para asistir a fiestas formales o eventos culturales.**

********Zori: Calzados formales japoneses.**

*********Kaku obi: Es la faja que se utiliza para sujetar el kimono. ****Es más amplio y rígido, usado en ocasiones más formales.**

**********Jinja: Templo sintoísta en donde se celebran los matrimonios.**

**.**

**Bien esto es todo, nos leemos luego. Bye bye… **


End file.
